Tourism (Civ6)
Tourism is one of the main statistics in Civilization VI. It is closely related to and is key to one of the possible victory types. Mechanics Tourism represents the special cultural appeal of a civilization to foreign civilizations. Unlike regular , it can't be used for anything by the civilization that produces it - instead, it applies steady pressure to all other civilizations that the player has already met. This pressure accumulates over time, attracting tourists to the various sources of Tourism in your lands. You can always see the tourists currently visiting by using a special Lens. Eventually, it may lead your civilization to a Culture Victory. Output bonuses and penalties Tourism output is measured on a nation-by-nation basis. Besides the raw Tourism you produce, there are various other factors that affect your output - some positively, others negatively. The formula used to calculate the final result is rather complex, and involves first calculating the Religious tourism penalties (there are never bonuses here), and then Overall tourism bonuses and penalties over the resulting 'normal' tourism. * Different Religions: -50% Religious Tourism. Note that this penalty doesn't apply if you haven't Found a Religion! * The other nation having developed The Enlightenment: -50% Religious Tourism * Trade Route: +25% overall Tourism * Open Borders: +25% overall Tourism * Different Governments: Tourism penalty which is the greater the more advanced your government is. There are also a number of Policy Cards that can increase particular Tourism generators. Sources Tourism is produced by very specific sources, which can be divided into three broad categories. Great Works, Relics, and Artifacts The most important source of Tourism, as in Civilization V: Brave New World, are the amazing works created by your artistic geniuses, as well as the remnants of the past uncovered by eager Archaeologists digging around Antiquity Sites and Shipwrecks. Civilization VI also supplements these with a new type of item: Relics, left by your bravest religious warriors. However, note that Relics produce a special type of Religious Tourism, which is subject to special rules that are explained below. Note that physically the Tourism produced by Great Works appears through the buildings where they are housed - that means that Theater Squares could appear as major sources of Tourism, just because of the Great Works housed in their buildings. Buildings and Improvements All Wonders in the game generate a small amount of Tourism from the moment they are constructed. Of course, if they have Great Works in them, this amount will increase greatly. Seaside Resorts Seaside Resorts are a special improvement that can be built after researching the Radio technology. These generate Tourism based on the tile's Appeal. National Parks Designating National Parks can greatly enhance Tourism and Amenities. A National Park's Tourism output is equal to the total Appeal of all the tiles included in the park. This potentially turns it into the greatest Tourism contributor in the game...provided you can find suitable spots in your lands. Religious Tourism Tourism generated by Relics, as well as the bonus Tourism from your Holy City, is known as "Religious Tourism." It depends not on the general curiosity of people, but on the pious fervor of pilgrims eager to explore the holy sites and touch the relics of your particular religion. However, the appeal of these factors diminishes greatly (-50%) if the pilgrims have a different religion than your own. Furthermore, after their own nation develops culturally and discovers The Enlightenment civic, a further 50% penalty is applied, and Tourism attraction for people whose nation officially follows a different religion stops working at all. Note that this penalty doesn't apply to nations which have no official religion (i.e. are only partially converted), and it can also be partially circumvented by building Cristo Redentor. Strategy Just as high output gives domestic tourists plenty of interesting places to visit within a nation's borders, high Tourism output attracts visiting tourists from other parts of the world. A player can win a Culture Victory by attracting more visiting tourists to his or her civilization than any other civilization has domestic tourists, so culture-oriented players will also want to focus on generating as much Tourism as possible. In addition to the sources of Tourism detailed above, a number of Great People have special abilities which will help increase Tourism output: * Sarah Breedlove, Modern Era Great Merchant, provides +25% Tourism from Trade Routes to other civilizations. * Melitta Bentz, Atomic Era Great Merchant, provides +25% Tourism from Trade Routes to other civilizations. * Mary Leakey, Atomic Era Great Scientist, provides +200% Tourism from Artifacts. * Jamsetji Tata, Information Era Great Merchant, provides +10 Tourism from Campus districts. * Masaru Ibuka, Information Era Great Merchant, provides +10 Tourism from Industrial Zone districts. Players who are seeking a Culture Victory should save up and/or to attract these Great People in the later eras of the game. Two of the Economic Policy Cards that become available late in the game are also extremely helpful: * Satellite Broadcasts provides +200% Tourism from Great Works of Music. * Online Communities provides +50% Tourism from Trade Routes to other civilizations. Aside from these, players who want to maximize their Tourism gain should try to sign Open Borders treaties with friendly neighbors, make sure that their Art Museums and Archaeological Museums are properly themed, and create National Parks and Seaside Resorts whenever possible. Category:Game concepts (Civ6)